


Seductive weapons

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dragon Balls, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Frieza Saga, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Planet Namek, Shameless Smut, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: The only way to prevent Vegeta from taking the dragon's ball and killing her was to use her ace up her sleeve: seduction. However, she did not take into account that everything would get out of control and end up in something she never imagined. Based on the saga of Namek- One-shot Contains erotic scenes and explicit sex.Alternative UniverseA naughty gift for sblovesvegeta, hope u like it 💞💋.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Naughty and Nice Gift Exchange





	Seductive weapons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sblovesvegeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/gifts).



_"They made fun of me, you damn earthlings ..." Vegeta uttered with totally red eyes walking towards her._

_Bulma didn't know what to do, she only recoiled how Vegeta slowly approached her. He had found her and he was totally mad, oh no! He was going to kill her, Vegeta was going to kill her!_

_For every step she took she realized that she was leaving the cave and was left without a way out, her body was trembling with fear at that bristling Saiyan._

_"Where is the dragon ball?" Bulma couldn't help but let out a small stutter of fear at him._

_Shifting her gaze into the cave, she realized that the ball was almost to Vegeta's side. “The ball…? There ”She pointed with a trembling finger._

_She could see how Vegeta had two throbbing veins on his forehead "Where the hell is it?"_

_Bulma couldn't help but close her eyes for a moment in total fear, her body was trembling with nerves "I already told you it's exactly behind you"_

_Vegeta let out a growl of total annoyance "If you don't tell me I will eliminate you" After that, he raised his hand causing a ki attack to come out of his hand._

_"Ahh! Noo…noo!" Bulma yelled, she couldn't move, she just watched how Vegeta immediately launched the attack towards her ..._

“Ahhhhh, can't you see where it is? I already told you it's there, there it is " She shouted as she shifted abruptly in her chair" Don't you see it? I'm telling you it's there! Ahh! " She kept screaming, trying to jump out-of-the-way of the incoming ball of ki. Her abrupt movements caused her sleeping form to fall to the ground in front of a backpack.

Her eyes widened at the blow, seeing that she was still in the cave and Vegeta was not there. Verifying that it was true, she saw that the two-star ball was right in front of her.

Moving slowly towards the ball, she drew it with her delicate white fingers and grasped it. She was still alive, Vegeta hadn't killed her, a sigh came out of her "It was a dream ..."

Feeling her breathing return to normal, she released the ball. The truth, having been several hours in this cave and alone, was making her go crazy.

Gosh…, she couldn't believe it.

Krillin and Gohan had left her ALONE, totally ALONE. They had left her in a cave, on a totally unknown planet, with a dragon ball that everyone even Frieza's soldiers were looking for, on top of that she had had a nightmare with Vegeta! This was the last straw! How dare they leave a beautiful woman alone on a planet totally unknown to her? They should be grateful and treat her with more affection and respect, she was going crazy, her butt was already hurting from sitting in this chair so much, being in the capsule house already bored her.

No, she was not going to stay in this cave because if she continued in this cave she was going to go completely crazy, and she was too young and beautiful to go crazy.

An idea crossed her mind.

She already knew, to kill the boredom she would walk around the planet for a while, she would only walk as close as possible, would try not to stray too far. But, of course, she would not let the two-star ball alone in this cave, she would take it with her, in passing she would carry a few weapons to defend herself in case she met an enemy.

Grabbing the dragon ball, took out a few capsules, and went for a walk around the planet Namek. As she walked, she realized that the planet had a totally beautiful landscape, there were a lot of plants, trees, and even lagoons. She was surprised by how green the planet was, even its inhabitants were green, haha a giggle came out of her at that thought.

As she kept looking at the landscape, she realized that her body was already beginning to smell, and yes, she had been days without being able to bathe, and she was a very clean and careful woman when it's about her personal appearance, she would always smell good even if she was about to die.

Then she could visualize that in front of her was a giant pond, she couldn't help but smile. Perfect, she could bathe in that lagoon and eliminate the bad smell that was forming, she would try to do it as quickly as possible.

She took off her clothes and folded them, staying only in her underwear, putting the ball next to her clothes, she launched herself into the pond. The water was warm and there was nothing strange like there are in some lagoons on earth, lowering her whole body she prepared to swim for a while in one, putting her body to the bottom of the water.

* * *

Vegeta tried not to show his ki while he was flying, his eyes were quickly looking at some sign of those earthlings that he knew perfectly well that they had one of the two missing spheres.

An evil smile couldn't help but leave his lips.

Only two spheres were missing, he had to find those two balls and finally, he would be able to fulfill his desire to be immortal and defeat the idiot Frieza. Ha, that idiot and Zarbon had made a serious mistake when they left him in the rehab chamber, did they think that he would stay with his arms crossed and kneel for the damn lizard for being against him now? No, that never. He would never kneel for that cursed man again, that's why he used his intelligence and cunning to steal the five dragon balls, he had deceived them and he could not be happier about it.

He had hidden the five dragon balls in a very distant lagoon, a place where only he knew where it was, he only needed to collect the other two balls to fulfill his wish ..., and he knew perfectly well who had at least one of those spheres.

Those Earthlings.

Ha, it would be totally easy to take them the balls, after his fight with Zarbon he had become stronger, and with the wish, he would ask for, he was sure he would be much stronger than that stupid Frieza.

He kept flying, trying to verify on both sides if he found any traits of those earthlings. In that, while he was flying, his eyes could visualize a small dragon ball near a lagoon, totally alone, without anyone….

An evil smile left his lips.

Who had been the idiot that leave a dragon ball in the middle of nowhere? Hmp, he didn't know it; but he knew that that ball was going to be his.

Without waiting any longer, he went down to earth to take that ball, his feet touched the planet's grass, and they went quickly towards the dragon ball that was near the lagoon. With each step he took, the emotion to fulfill his wish grew stronger for Vegeta, there was almost nothing missing, absolutely nothing ..., he only needed to collect one dragon ball and he would be the most powerful being in the universe.

A giggle came out of him.

However, just as he was about to grab the dragon ball, he could feel someone come out of the water, such was his surprise to see a beautiful woman come out of the lagoon.

His eyes couldn't help but overflow over the body of such a beautiful woman, his eyes saw her come out in slow motion.

The water ran through her entire body causing a few drops to fall to the ground, his eyes could not help but travel to such a goddess who was in front of him.

The woman was only dressed in two tiny garments that just covered the parts he wanted to see the most, both were wet from the water making her nipples notice; her skin was white, totally creamy and appetizing; she had a fully formed and eager body; large and appetizing breasts; a narrow and tiny waist; and long white legs emerging from the lagoon; Her hair was a blue color, it was wet against her face, he could see the woman's hands going through her bluish hair and pulling it back.

That sight made his member get turned on to the maximum.

Then, he saw how the woman opened her eyes looking directly at him. For Vegeta seeing those blue eyes was simply his downfall.

For her part, Bulma couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, she had Vegeta, VEGETA, in front of her.

Shit, shit, shit.

NO, she had to calm down, she was too beautiful to die, she couldn't die, Vegeta wasn't going to kill her like in his nightmare, she needed to distract him, but how?

She had to think.

She was alone on a planet, fresh from a lagoon with only underwear, with Vegeta in front of her, and with a dragon ball! Shit! She had to think of something that could distract Vegeta enough to grab her things and escape… But what could it be…?

Decided to study Vegeta stealthily, she looked at him from head to toe studying his body, he looked at her with lust and desire ... something that much to her regret made that Saiyan look totally attractive to her.

An idea crossed her mind.

Well, if she wanted to go on living she would have to use her woman weapons, and she knew exactly how to use them.

Fixed her gaze on the dragon ball and then turned her gaze to Vegeta, well, it was her moment. Trying not to show the fear she had of that Saiyan, she spoke “You better give up, Vegeta. That dragon ball is mine ”Bulma spoke looking him straight in the eyes.

Vegeta was still mesmerized by that blue-haired woman in front of him; However, hearing about the dragon ball brought him to his senses. She was that woman who came with the earthlings, that meant that she was also the enemy ... Hmp, it didn't matter if she was an extremely beautiful woman, he only wanted the dragon ball, and of course, he was going to take it from her.

An arrogant smile came from Vegeta “Surrender? Ha, never, woman. That dragon ball is now mine "He pronounced crossing his arms.

Bulma couldn't help but raise one of her thin blue eyebrows. "That it's yours? Well, then I apologize for my insolence ... "She began to approach him seductively" But if you want to have it back, you will have to beg me to give it back to you ... " She whispered while feeling how their bodies were only a few inches away.

Vegeta looked suspiciously at how the woman advanced towards him seductively, and when she was inches from him, he could feel how her scent catch him little by little, it was intoxicating. However, the words that came from the woman's lips avoid him from losing his mind completely “You are insane, woman if you think that I will beg you. That dragon ball is mine, so thank me that I haven't killed you and step aside "

Bulma was initially scared by what Vegeta said that he could have killed her, but she knew perfectly well that if she let Vegeta take the dragon ball her friends would still be dead and she couldn't allow it.

"Well then you'll have to ask me in a better way" She said while she turned around and walked sensually towards the ball, leaving her rear ass exposed to Vegeta. She could feel the Saiyan's gaze perfectly on her butt, she smiled, she had him just where she wanted it.

Crouching slowly and seductively, she cautiously took out a capsule and quickly threw it towards the sphere causing it to immediately disappear "Whoops, what did I do? The sphere disappeared just as I was about to give it to you… ” She feigned surprise, biting her finger.

"What the hell have you done, woman ?! Where is the dragon ball? " Vegeta asked, he couldn't believe it. Having been carried away by that woman made her now take over the ball.

Damn.

"Do you want the dragon ball?" He saw how the blue-haired girl slowly approached him again until she was a few millimeters from him "Beg me and I'll give it to you ..."

Vegeta couldn't believe what that woman was saying, that he has to beg her? No, begging was something that was not in his vocabulary "Hmp, give me the damn sphere, woman"

Bulma held the capsule where the sphere was in her left hand, deciding to seduce the saiyan, she raised her right hand and with her fingers began to caress Vegeta's chest "That's not a request ..." She lowered her finger to the dick of the saiyan "Beg me and I'll give you the sphere" She said as her hand quickly squeezed Vegeta's dick, causing a moan of pleasure to come from his lips "

Vegeta did not know what to do, he felt how the woman's fingers shamelessly grasped his fully erect dick. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the woman give his member three more squeezes. Doing his best to contain his sanity, he spoke "I'm not going to beg you, Earthling ..."

Lowering her hands further towards his testicles, Bulma squeezed both balls tightly "Well ... then we'll see if you can resist ..." Bringing her lips to his ears, she continued "Tell me Vegeta, can you resist?" She asked as she continued to knead his cock.

Vegeta was totally flushed, feeling the caresses of the woman on his dick was making him lose his mind, but no, he had to resist. He knew exactly what the woman was referring to, she thought he couldn't hold out, he could hold out.

He would resist and steal the dragon ball from her.

A sly smile came out of Vegeta's completely flushed face. "Of course, woman ..." He whispered seductively at her game looking into her eyes.

Bulma knew she was about to play with fire, however, she didn't care, she was doing all of this for her friends and by not being killed by Vegeta, she wouldn't allow the enemy to get away with it.

"Good" Bulma gave him one last squeeze making him groan again, and she pulled away from him "Follow me then." She walked seductively moving her hips until she reached a giant stone, sat down on the grass, and signaled to Vegeta, something that was completely understood by him.

Vegeta knew that he shouldn't be accepting this, he shouldn't… he could kill her himself, just he has to raise his finger, but he couldn't ... something had that woman that delighted him.

Her body…

Her beauty…

Her scent…

They had totally captivated him, damn it. He felt how his dick ached at the excitement he was feeling for that woman.

Seeing how she motioned for him to sit on the grass, he obeyed. He knew where she wanted to go, but he knew perfectly well that he would resist. Approaching her, he sat down on the grass right next to the woman.

Bulma felt her body tremble for a few seconds when she saw how Vegeta sat next to her, she could see how his cock was fully erect, throbbing for her was something that made her shudder a little.

_Come on Bulma, calm down, you can handle this._

She felt Vegeta's strong gaze on her, she quickly sat in front of him and put the capsule aside. "Don't even think about grabbing it, only I know how to get that dragon ball out." Bulma said with a sly smile “ Just let yourself go…"

After that, Bulma started to touch Vegeta's dick with her hands. She squeezed it and touched it without any shame, perfectly listening to the moans that came from Vegeta something that made her turn on too.

Deciding to go deeper, Bulma lowered Vegeta's latex pants, letting his cock come out, it was erect and totally free ... They both looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Bulma could see Vegeta's face of excitement, something that moved her forward with great enthusiasm.

Grabbing his dick with both hands, she began to masturbate him, up to down and down to up 

Vegeta's moans were unexpected, feeling the woman's hands masturbate his dick made him lose his sanity, he was totally unhinged. However, the feeling of the woman's tongue lick his cock made a loud moan come out of him, he felt how her entire tongue licked his masculinity, she did not let miss any part of him. Unable to take any more of the pleasure, Vegeta tilted his head back allowing himself to feel the oral sex that the woman was giving him.

Bulma licked his cock shamelessly, with her hands she grabbed it and masturbated at the same time. She felt Vegeta lose himself in pleasure, something that made her lick faster. Deciding to make him moan louder for her, she started licking his testicles opening her mouth to suck them. Her tongue began to lick his balls slowly, making her way from his two delicate balls to the head of his cock.

Vegeta felt how the pleasure governed him throughout his being, the woman not only licked his dick, she also was Licking his testicles causing more moans and grunts of pleasure came out of his mouth. He felt like he how his climax was coming, turning his face towards her he saw how her mouth licked his dick; Vegeta's hands couldn't help but caress the bluish hair and the woman's face. He saw how she pulled her hands off his dick and grabbed his hands tightly, they both looked at each other.

Bulma squeezed Vegeta's hands tightly as she continued to lick his cock, their gazes collided, they both looked at each other with lust and desire, they both wanted more of them ...

Feeling his climax coming, Vegeta squeezed the woman's delicate and soft hands with moderate force as he exploded all his semen inside her mouth, a totally loud growl came out of him as he ejaculated into her mouth. He saw how she licked all his essence without any shame, he could even see how a drop of semen fell on her mouth, that image made him close his eyes completely.

Bulma watched how Vegeta tilted her head back again, something that made her take advantage of the moment to grab the drug powder that was on the side of her clothes (where it was the place where he had just given Vegeta oral sex). Getting laid, she returned to her place and decided to sit on his dick, making their faces collide again.

Seeing how Vegeta was breathing hard and looking into her eyes, she began to rub against his cock, she was still in her underwear, but she wanted to feel that phallus crash against her vagina.

They both began to moan as they moved wildly, Vegeta looked at Bulma and couldn't help but lose himself in her face, the woman was completely beautiful, spectacular, eager, and for the moment his ... which he could not bear to kiss her.

For Bulma, Vegeta did exactly what she expected, he kissed her. So, taking advantage of the moment, with the hand that had the odorless drug powder touched his nose and his face, the drug would take effect in just 5 minutes.

They both kissed with passion, mixed their flavors and saliva, their tongues played with each other allowing themselves to be carried to the beat of their lips. While they kissed, both of them rubbed their sexes without measure, with frenzy and, as the seconds passed, with more speed.

They were like this for several minutes until they both reached their own climax. Vegeta released his essence again causing Bulma's underwear to be stained with his semen; however, she didn't care, she just wanted Vegeta to fall asleep for once to escape from him.

And that happened, it was with the passage of a few minutes where Vegeta felt quite tired, that oral sex and masturbation that he had with the earthling had tired him, he did not want to close his eyes, he knew perfectly well that if he did, the woman would take the ball; but he couldn't… His eyes fell on that woman that he was very sure he couldn't forget, she was the last image he would have until now.

He knew that he had lost, he had not resisted, but it didn’t matter, he was very sure that he would have his wish and he would be immortal, for the moment he would only let that beautiful woman have her way.

Bulma watched how Vegeta closed his eyes, pulling away from him a bit, she verified that he was totally asleep. When she confirmed it, she quickly separated from him and began to put on her clothes as fast as she could, she grabbed the capsule and giving Vegeta one last look, she prepared to leave, but not before giving him one last kiss.

"Good luck, Vegeta." She gave him one chaste and fleeting kiss.

Without waiting any longer, she ran off before Vegeta woke up. She couldn't believe, she had survived, she survived against an enemy as strong as Vegeta ... a smile of joy could not help but leave from her, especially for the moment they both shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, and sblovesvegeta, I hope you have liked this naughty one-shot hehe. I'm so sorry for the delay, I tried to write as fast as I can and finally, it's done for you.  
> Hope you have an excellent Christmas with your family 🎅💘, MERRY CHRISTMAS! 💖


End file.
